The Secret Life of the American Demigod
by PercyBeth
Summary: I don't want to give too much away here; you should already know what the story's about. Written from Annabeth's POV. Lots of Percabeth, some fluff. Characters are slightly OOC, but it wouldn't work without it. WE WANT SPUNK to R&R! T for implied lemon!


**The Secret Life of the American Demigod**

**By Delia and Roni**

**Rated T for implied lemon and other adult content.**

****This story takes place entirely in Annabeth's POV. It is meant to be OOC in some points, to make it humorous, but not all the time.****

**Chapter 1: Cabin Party**

According to my cell phone, I am supposed to be a very unlucky person. One of the girls from school just sent me another text saying, "If u dont send ths 2 10 ppl then u wil hav bad luk 4 10 yrs." Seriously, have they ever taken an English class?

Seeing as I never forward those sorts of things, I am apparently cursed, going to die at age 21, and never going to find true love. Ha. That's all I have to say to them.

Technically speaking, I am not supposed to have a cell phone. Even more technically speaking, I am not supposed to be using it. I am _definitely _not supposed to be texting, yet I am. How would you feel if you were the only person in your high school without a cell phone to text with?

Yeah, it is dangerous, but I have handled worse. Plus, the whole fact that my boyfriend and I sort of saved the world gives even Hades some respect for us. Now he might refrain from sending the Empousi after me. See, I am a demigod daughter of Athena. I guess I should introduce myself though:

"Hmm hmphm! Hello there, mortals. I am Annabeth Chase."

Well, like I said, I am a daughter of Athena, O Wise One. I go to Camp Halfblood during the summer and a school in San Francisco during the school year.

Last year, during Camp's summer session, my best friend defeated the titan lord, Kronos. He, Percy Jackson (You may have heard of him), is now my long distance boyfriend. We made out in a lake right after the war, and have been going out ever since. Now, he is in New York at school and trying to get things back to normal at Camp. I happen to be three thousand miles away – in California. Luckily, we have weekend trips to look forward to. Percy can easily shoot across the Panama Canal, being that he is a son of Poseidon.

Anyway, back to Camp last year. So, Percy defeated Kronos, and we dated for the rest of the summer. At the end of August, we decided to have a final, for lack of a better word, hurrah. Both of us were sixteen at the time, and boy were we excited. I am not going to go into any details, for I know you would like to keep some portion of your mental imagery system intact.

Obviously, I thought nothing of it on that final night at Camp. I just hoped – really hoped, that our parents would not find out. Well, mainly our godly parents. Poseidon and Athena have this... thing. Not a romance-y thing (contrary to my friend's belief) but a feuding, "I will kill you and eat your few remaining bits for breakfast!" sort of thing. That is exactly why they cannot find out what happened on that night. Both of them disapproved of our friendship for years, and actually stopped talking to us for a week once we started dating. Imagine what would happen if they found out about this... cabin party.

I am currently IMing (Iris Messaging) Percym and we are discussing the usual things – how much we miss each other, how much we love each other, and how we cannot seem to wait until we are back in each other's arms again!

As we are talking, I feel the earth crumble beneath me. Athena is here.

"Percy, uh, I have to go." I point to Athena, then cringe, "This cannot be good."

Ever since Percy and I started going out, my mother seemed to be angry with me.

"Um, okay. Talk to you later?" He asks tentatively.

"Yeah. Bye!"

"Bye." Then I hear him whisper, "I love you."

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain!" I giggle in response.

As the mist faded away, my mom stomped over to me.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE TELLING THE FATHER OF YOUR CHILD THAT YOU LOVE HIM!!!" My mother thundered at me.

"WHAT THE FURYINGHADES????" I screamed back to her.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I know this chapter is short, and the next one will be too. After that though, they should get longer. Please check out my other stories, and my website: Olympianlove[dot]co[dot]nr**

**It's really getting better, but we need more members!**

**Review please!**


End file.
